Another Cullen
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: what will happen if the cullens get a surprise guest?
1. Chapter 1

CPOV-

Today is the anniversary of the day I turned into a Vampire. Today is also the day I lost my daughter. I went back to the house just to say goodbye and I saw their uncle my brother having people load what looked like all of their belonings into a carriage sitting outside our house.

"I can believe your father left you two to me. What do I want with a couple worthless kids?" He said and my son, who was only 10 at the time started sniffling. My daughter glared at my brother before she knelt down to talk to her brother, which with my advanced hearing I could now hear as if she were right next to me,

"Don't listen to him Carte, Okay? You know about my senses and my senses are telling me fathers not dead. He will come for us. Can you be brave til then?" Carter nodded and right as my daughter was about ot say something else to him my brother pulled her up by her hair. She made a small noise in her throat, not loud enough for my brother to hear but loud enough that my anger grew even more.

" What was that look for you little harlot?" He asked, while pulling her head back at an unnatural angle.

"what look uncle?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. My brother let go of her hair and I guess she thought she had convinced him but what he did next surprised us both and took my anger to a new height.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"what look uncle?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. My brother let go of her hair and I guess she thought she had convinced him but what he did next surprised us both and took my anger to a new height.

Now-CPOV fLashback-

_As my brothers hand came incantact with her cheek she fell to the side and grasped at her cheek. I wanted to run over there and run away with them in my arms but I knew I couldn't. I would kill them with just a flick of my finger. With a heavy heart I turned around feeling like a failure and walked away into the unknown._

Now- still CPOV

My family and I were sitting around the living room doing our own thing when Alice jumped up and said,

"were gonna have company. Six nomads are gonna come across our scent and come talk to us." I nodded and asked,

"When?"

"they'll be here in ten minutes." We all nodded and went to go stand outside. Once they stood in front of us I started introductions.

"welcome, im Carlisle and this is my family. Alice and her mate jasper, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, my ate esme, and Edward." I pointed to each one in turn. The one with long blonde hair stepped forward and said,

"this is my coven. My mate Victoria, Isabella and Carter Cullen, sara she is Carters mate, and laurant." I snapped my head to where he pointed when he introduced the people with my childrens names. I looked closely at the woman who wasn't hard to find the similarities. The man look almost like a dead ringer for my father.

"Bells, car. Is that you?" They looked at me and their eyes widened.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked before she snapped her neck toward eyes widened slightly the Blonde who I now remember name was James who was glaring at her.

"Did I says you could speak, _Bells._" He hissed the nickmname I had just used out at her. She glared at him and ran to me a gave me a big hug. I hugged her tightly and couldn't believe she was really here.

"Isabella, come here." James said, my daughter tensed, and stated pulling away. I tilted her face up and she had a grimace on her face.

"Whats going on?"

"don't you dare Isabella." I glanced at James then back at my daughter.

"He has the power of mind control." She said quickly

"Isabella, come here NOW!" He yelled, she ran vampire speed to him and once she was in front of him he looked at us and said,

"Sorry for her. She must think she can leave us. Is the right Bella?"

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to." He then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. That's when I snapped. I ran at him felling my family following my lead. Once we got James ripped apart we started a fire, and I stood up looking for my children I couldn't see them for a moment I stated to panic then heard it,

"Victoria your after me not her leave her alone." My eyes widened and I ran to where I heard them. Once I got there. Bella was facing off with the red head who had a black haired vampire I remember as Caters mate by the throat. I went to help her but she locked gazes with me and shook her head. I stopped.

Victoria let the other vampire go and she ran to Carter who wrapped her into his arms. My daughter and Victoria started circling each other. They started fighting, with my daughter goading the red head.

"they killed him for me you know." Was the last thing she said before she got whipped into a tree. She got up and started running after the red head. I ran after her and stopped her before she could cross the bounds of the treaty. I turned her around started running back to the house my daughter firmly in my grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

"they killed him for me you know." Was the last thing she said before she got whipped into a tree. She got up and started running after the red head. I ran after her and stopped her before she could cross the bounds of the treaty. I turned her around started running back to the house my daughter firmly in my grasp.

Now- CPOV (Carlisle)-

Once we got back to the house Carter and Sara immediately ran to Bella and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys. She threw me into a tree before she ran off but that's it." I looked at her suprized.

"That's it? What do you mean Bells?"

"well its noth like that's the first time ive been thrown into a tree and it probably wont be the last. At least not by her." Both me and Carter growled at that comment, which I could tell suprized everyone, but what suprized me was when I heard Jasper, Emmett, and especially Edward growl too. I looked at all of them.

"no way in hell is she gonna touch you again, sis." Emmett said. Jasper nodded.

"Language." My esme said to Emmett.

"What? You expect me not to say anything to that comment." With that all my children started fighting minus Bella. They were fighting for hours and I didn't realise that Bella hadn't said anything until Alice looks at her and says.

"Bella, you okay?" I looked at her and then the next second Carter was standing there looking like he wanted to protect her from something.

"Bells what do you see?" I frowned.

"Shes a seer?" I asked, he shook his head.

"My gift is to see ghosts and demons." Bella spoke up looking down to the floor. I walked up to her and asked,

" Could you see them as a human too?" She nodded but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"when di it start?" She took a deep breath and Carter put a hand on her shoulder.

"When I was 5 years old. "I was confused now.

"why didn't you tell me?" She looked up at me then.

"yeah that would have gone over well. '_hey father, I see someone but their dead. Just thought I woul let you know.'_ You would have sent me to the loony bin." She said. Her english accent coming out thicker than normal.

" I would have done no such thing." She smiled and snuggled into my arms. I wrapped her in my arms and vowed that I would never let anything happen to her again. As I looked down and noticed something so faint only vampires would be able to see them.

"bells, how did you get the scars?"


End file.
